Marie Elisabeth Müller
mini|Berlin 2012 Marie Elisabeth Müller (* 21. April 1966 in Düsseldorf) ist eine deutsche Hochschullehrerin, Journalistin und Autorin. Sie lebt in Stuttgart. Herkunft und Werdegang Marie Elisabeth Müller wuchs mit drei Geschwistern in Düsseldorf im elterlichen Pfarrhaus auf. Ihr Großvater gründete und betrieb eine Buchdruckerei in Duisburg, die den Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht überdauerte. Der Zweite Weltkrieg, der Holocaust und die Deutsche Geschichte des 20. Jahrhunderts sind für Marie Elisabeth Müller wiederkehrende Themen in ihrer Arbeit. Nach einem Magisterstudium in Literatur, Philosophie und Linguistik in Düsseldorf und Tübingen, promovierte sie 1998 an der Universität Konstanz bei ihrem Doktorvater Joachim Paech in Medienwissenschaft. In ihrer Dissertation entwickelte sie eine Ästhetik zu digitalem Storytelling im zeitgenössischen Film und Peter Greenaways Featurefilmen. Parallel arbeitete sie bereits als Journalistin, Redakteurin und Produzentin für SWR2 in Stuttgart und Baden-Baden. Anschließend lebte sie in Kenia und unterrichtete an der University of Nairobi. Zwischen 2010 und 2014 war sie selbständige Unternehmerin. Seit September 2014 ist Müller an die Hochschule der Medien (HDM) in Stuttgart als Professorin für Crossmedia Redaktion und Internationales Redaktionsmanagement berufen. Schwerpunkt Müller unterrichtet und hält Vorträge zum Themengebiet Crossmedia Storytelling, Crossmedia Redaktion und Interkulturelle Kommunikation. Werke Sachbuch (Auswahl) Filmtheorie: * Passagen des Sinns. Eine ästhetische Theorie ereignishafter Darstellung. Über paradoxe Sinnserien, informelle Fakes und Peter Greenaway‘s Featurefilme, (Dissertation), Würzburg: Königshausen & Neumann 1999. ISBN 3-8260-1627-0. Historie & Biographie: * Mietek Pemper, Der rettende Weg. Schindlers Liste - Die wahre Geschichte, aufgezeichnet von Viktoria Hertling und Marie Elisabeth Müller, Hamburg: Hoffmann und Campe 2005. ISBN 978-3-455-50183-4. (Auf Englisch: The road to rescue. The untold story of Schindler’s list, New York: The Other Press 2008.) Radiofeature (Auswahl) * John Cage spielt Schach und Peter Greenaway zählt Leichen, Radiofeature, SWR2, Stuttgart 1998 (12 min.) * Dichtung und Wahrheit. Bearbeitung der Autobiographie Johann Wolfgang von Goethes. Ein Lese-Tag in SWR 2. SWR2, Stuttgart 1999 (6 Stunden) * Le musée imaginaire. (Über André Malraux und Walter Benjamin), Radiofeature, SWR2, Stuttgart 1999 (13 min.) * „If it’s too loud, you’re too old” – Das Jugendmagazin BRAVO, Radiofeature, SWR2, Stuttgart 1999 (25 min.) * „Kino ist ein armseliges Medium zum Erzählen.“ Der Regisseur Peter Greenaway, Radiofeature, SWR2, Stuttgart 1999 (25 min.) * Wie der Holzwurm auf die Arche kam. Die phantastische Kriminalgeschichte der Tiere Europas, Radiofeature, SWR2, Stuttgart 1999 (80 min.) * „Daß der Mensch sich selbst nicht restlos kennt“ - Hanna Kralls Literarische Porträts des 20. Jahrhunderts, Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2000 (60 min.) * Wie Genies sterben oder über die Plagen des Berufs - Karl Kraus und Annie Kalmar, Radiofeature von Friedrich Pfäfflin. Einrichtung für den Funk von Marie Elisabeth Müller, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2000 (76 min. und 59 min.) * Der Holocaust für Computer-Kids - Das Museum of Tolerance in Los Angeles, Radiofeature, SWR2, Stuttgart 1999 (30 min.) * "Vergewaltigung kommt nicht in die Tüte" - Über ein Pilotprojekt in Saarbrücken, Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2001 (24 min.) * „Vagina ist kein schmutziges Wort" - V-Day 2001 in New York, Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2001 (28 min.) * „In gelbes Gold verwandle sich alles" - Georg Simmel philosophiert über das Geld, Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2001 (24 min.) * Der Idiot auf der Klippe - Robinson Jeffers, amerikanischer Dichter, Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2001 (24 min.) * „Eins teilt sich in zwei“ – Die Documenta11, Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2002 (90 min.) * „I, Too, am America !” - Moderne Zeiten und die afroamerikanische Literatur der Harlem Renaissance, Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2003 (90 min.) * Mietek Pemper im Gespräch mit Marie Elisabeth Müller, Zeitgenossen, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2003 (45 min.) * „Keine Zeit zu arbeiten !“ - Das Lob der Faulheit und die moderne Arbeitssucht. Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2003 (90 min.) * Denkorte – Gilles Deleuze: Dienstags 10.00 – 13.30 Uhr, Paris VIII. Die Welt zwischen Dingen und Sätzen, Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2004 (60 min.) * „Die Kunst zu lügen“ – Literarische Fakes aus 7 Blickwinkeln, Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2004 (60 min.) * „Wie ein Messer in deinem Körper“ - Ein Porträt des afroamerikanischen Künstlers David Hammons, Radiofeature, SWR2, Baden-Baden 2004 (60 min.) Hörspiel * „Night Train“. Hörspielbearbeitung nach dem Roman von Martin Amis, Stuttgart 2000 (60 min.) für die MDR Hörspielabteilung Leipzig/2001 DAV Berlin. * „Gestürzter Engel“. Hörspielbearbeitung nach dem Roman von Per Olov Enquist, Ko-Autor: Norbert Schaeffer, Stuttgart 1998 (60 min.) für die SWR2 Hörspielabteilung Baden-Baden. Bericht/Essay (Auswahl) * Die Propaganda des Bildes. Zur Dynamik von sichtbaren und verborgenen Ereignisketten - Was der Begriff des Erhabenen in Bezug auf Terror erhellen kann, in: FREITAG vom 26. Oktober 2001. * Sarajewo grüßt New York. V-Day 2001, in: FREITAG vom 23. März 2001. * Chaos einer Black Box. Das Unübersetzbare Fremde – Die Documenta11 in Kassel und eine leise Ausstellung in Wien, in: FREITAG vom 19. Juli 2002. * Ethnic Conflict & Civic Life, Hindus and Muslims in India, von Ashutosh Varshney, Rezension, SPRINGERIN von Dezember 2003. * Man muß lernen, Geschichten zu schreiben. Im Gespräch: Shalini Randeria, in: FREITAG vom 14. März 2003. * Die Welt im Tonträger – Das Radio-Feature. Ein Erfahrungsbericht, in: FREITAG vom 31. Januar 2003. * Dünne Lackschicht der Normalität – Mieczyslaw Pemper verbürgt die unbekannte Sprache der Überlebenden, in: FREITAG vom 24. Januar 2003. * Mazrui showed unscientific bias, response to Ali A. Mazrui’s essay: Exceptional Jewish power being felt everywhere across the world, in: Guest Forum, The Sunday Standard, 4. Juni 2006. * Seit dem 27. Dezember ohne Mandat. Kenias derzeitige Regierung ist illegal, in: FREITAG, 11. Januar 2008. Wissenschaft/Anthologie (Auswahl) * Across Borders: Benefiting from cultural differences, DAAD Conference Proceedings (DAAD in collaboration with University of Nairobi und Goethe-Institut Nairobi), ed. by Ruth Bett, Cay Etzold, Marie Elisabeth Müller, 17./18. March 2005. * Beyond Communication: The Sublime and the Image of the Foreign in Western Modernity, in: Psychopathology africaine, Social Sciences and Psychiatry in Africa, P. 1:49-62, Vol. XXXIII – N°1 – 2005–2006. * Ein Fall für Gespenster – Küsse durchs Telephon. Kulturelle Erfahrungen und moderne Re-Produktionsmedien, eine literatur-empirische Betrachtung des Telephonapparats (mit Texten kenianischer und algerischer StudentInnen), in: ODV-Zeitschrift, Publikationen des Oraner Deutschlehrerverbands, Nummer 12, Juni 2005. * „Vorsicht Gegenverkehr!” – Dialog ohne Einbahnstraße. Wie man Geschichte(n) teilen und erzählen kann, in: Acta Germanica, Jahrbuch des Germanistenverbandes im südlichen Afrika, Nummer 33, 2005. * The Challenges to Literature in Research and Development, in: “Re-Invigorating the university mandate in a globalising environment: challenges, obstacles and the way forward” '', DAAD Conference Proceedings (DAAD gemeinsam mit Kenyan DAAD Scholars Association und Kenyatta University), 26.-27. Mai 2005. * ''Vorwärts nach Afrika! Die Harlem Renaissance und ihr Afrika-Bild nach dem Ende der Sklaverei – zwischen Mythos und Realität, in: Weltengarten, Deutsch-Afrikanisches Jahrbuch für Interkulturelles Denken, hgg. v. Leo Kreutzer und David Simo, Hannover 10/2006. * Erinnerung und Performanz – das ewige Spiel und seine Fortsetzung in audio-visuellen Medien. Eine interkulturelle Verstehensstrategie, in: Reproductions and Innovations in Cultures and Societies, TRANS-Studien zur Veränderung der Welt, Bd. 2, ed. by Herbert Arlt, INST, www.inst.at, Wien 2006. Drehbuch (Auswahl) * Girls & Nerds. Konzept TV Serie. Für Network Movie Hamburg 2011. * A Non Deathful Thing. Narrativer Featurefilm, inspiriert von einer wahren Geschichte. In Entwicklung 2014. Über * Marie Elisabeth Müller, Freie Hörfunkregisseurin, in: Sprung in die Zukunft. Mit Medien-und Kommunikationsberufen zum Erfolg, hg. v. Christiane Naumann, München: DVA 1999. * SWR2 Zeitworte aus der Redaktionszeit von Marie Elisabeth Müller, in: „Widerworte“, Journalismus im Kollektiv. Rheinisches JournalistInnenbüro, Hamburg: Assoziation A 2003. Weblinks * Homepage von Marie Elisabeth Müller * Deutsche Nationalbibliothek * [http://www.memplexx.com/ MEMPLEXX REPORT], seit 10/2010 bis heute * [http://parapluie.de/korrespondenz E-MAIL AUS BERLIN / E-MAIL AUS LOS ANGELES / E-MAIL AUS NAIROBI / E-MAIL AUS BIELEFELD], in: parapluie, elektronische zeitschrift für kulturen. künste. literaturen, rubrik: korrespondenz, seit 10/2005 bis heute Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Hochschule der Medien Stuttgart) Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Sachbuchautor Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1966 Kategorie:Frau